This invention relates generally to apparatus for supplying fluid of predetermined quantity, and more particularly to an apparatus for supplying fluid of predetermined quantity which uses a solenoid valve and the negative pressure generated upon supply of the fluid, capable of automatically stopping the fluid supply by small electrical power consumption.
In most conventional fuel supplying or dispensing apparatus, for example, the supply of fuel is started by pulling on the nozzle lever after the fuel supplying nozzle is inserted inside the fuel intake opening of the vehicle, and the supply of fuel is stopped by releasing the nozzle lever when the supply of fuel reaches a predetermined quantity. As opposed to this, a fuel supplying apparatus has been proposed in which a solenoid valve is provided directly on the fluid supply passage inside the fuel supplying nozzle, to automatically stop the supply of fuel by closing the solenoid valve by the control signal applied from the apparatus for supplying fluid of predetermined quantity when the supply of fuel reaches a predetermined quantity.
However, the above fuel supplying apparatus having automatic fuel supply stopping function, must all open or close the solenoid valve against the fluid pressure or the spring force and the like, and require a large current to operate the solenoid valve, thus being disadvantageous in that the electrical power consumption of the apparatus is large and uneconomical.